


Dying Inside

by chineeeta21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/chineeeta21
Summary: Valentines day na at NBSB pa rin si kyungsoo kaya pinadalhan niya ang sarili ng isang bouquet sa opisina para kunwari may nagpadala pero wala talaga.Selos naman ang katrabaho niyang si jongin.





	Dying Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @kaisoo_aus

Paikot ikot si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama tinitingnan ang mabilis na pag ikot ng orasan.  
Alas onse y media na ng gabi, Ika labing tatlo ng Pebrero 2018. 

Ilang minuto nalang Valentines Day na at as usual nga-nga na naman siya. Walang nagpapasaya, walang ka date in short walang jowa. 

Masakit lang isipin na sa ilang taon niya sa mundong ibabaw kahit isa walang nagkamali na pumatol sa kanya, sa madaling salita NBSB siya.

Sigurado siya na bukas maiiyak na naman siya sa inggit sa mga ka opisina niyang binibigyan ng mga chocolates at bulaklak. 

Magkakalat na naman ang mga nagdedate sa mga kanto kanto, mga sore eyes, sakit sa mata mga bess.

Bakit pa kasi naimbento ang Valentines Day? Sana naman inisip nila yung kapakanan ng mga single na gaya niya diba? Anong rule nila sa Valentines Day? Ano?

Napabuntong hininga nalang siya ng maisip kung paano siya tinutukso ng mga ka opisina niya dahil sa limang taon niyang pagtatrabaho wala ni isang taong nagpapadala ng chocolates o bulaklak, kahit man lang simpleng regalo, as in waley, nga nga, bokya!

Bakit pa naman kasi kailangan ng Valentines Day kung maghihiwalay din naman sa 23? Oha! Sako na ata ng ampalaya nakain niya dahil sa sobrang bitter niya. Bakit kasi natulog siya ng napaulan ng kalandian? Ayun tuloy tigang siya. 

Upang makaiwas sa tukso napaisip siya ng paraan para hindi siya magmumukhang kawawa sa araw ng mga patay este puso pala *ting* bright idea ~ magpapadala siya ng bulaklak para sa sarili niya. Natatawa siya sa naiisip niya pero bahala na, love yourself ika nga ni Justin.

\---

Masaya siyang naglalakad at may patalon talon pa papasok ng opisina. Hindi gaya ng nakaraang Valentines Day na nakaitim siya, ngayon naisipan niyang magsuot ng pula para mas effective ang pagpapanggap na may lovelife siya. 

Nakatawag na siya sa kaibigan niyang si Luhan na may ari ng flower shop upang padalhan siya ng bulaklak sa opisina. Nung una tawang tawa ito sa pinagagawa niya pero wala na din itong nagawa dahil inorder niya yung pinakamahal na klase.

Nakasabay niya sa elevator ang kanilang Junior Accountant at malapit na kaibigan niyang si Kim Jongin na kulang nalang mag pang abot ang kilay sa sobrang pagkunot ng noo nito habang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Masaya ka ata hyung?" nakakunot noong tanong nito habang tinitipa ang floor ng kanilang opisina

"Of course. Valentine’s Day ngayon! Spread the love. Humayo at magpakarami" binigyan niya ito ng napakatamis na ngiti, may ma hum pa siya ng kantang ‘King & Queen of Hearts”

"Tsk" masungit na turan nito sabay labas sa elevator dahil dumating na ito sa kanilang floor

Naguguluhan man sa inasal nito ay sinundan niya pa din ito.

"Oy. Anong problema mo? Ke aga aga ang sunget mo" sinusundot niya ito sa tagiliran

"Wala hyung. Magtrabaho na tayo" walang buhay na sabi nito

"Ewan ko sayo" mahina niyang bulong habang hinihila ang upuan ng kanyang cubicle na katabi lang din ng kay Jongin.

Marami mang trabaho ngunit di mapagkakaila ang galak sa kanilang opisina dahil sa taunang okasyon. 

Maya't maya ang pagdating ng mga flowers at chocolates na galing sa mga nililigawan, kasintahan at maging sa pamilya. 

Madalas din ang sigawan at "ayie" nga mga kaopisina nila kapag may nagpapadala ng kung ano ano.

Maya't maya din ang abot ng mga kaopisina niya ng mga bulaklak at chocolates sa katabi niyang cubicle.

Hindi naman kasi maipagkakaila ang angking kagwapohan at kakisigan ng kaibigan niya kaya't di na siya magtataka kung maraming magkakagusto dito pero gaya kanina nakasimangot pa din ito. 

Wala itong pinapansin sa mga nagkakagusto dito, in fact lagi itong nagsusuplado, sa kanya lang ito mejo ngumingiti. 

Eksaktong alas diyes ng umaga ng dumating ang pinakakahihintay niya.

"Bouquet of tulips and a ferrero rocher for Mr. Do Kyungsoo" masayang sigaw ng delivery boy

Lahat ng mga ka opisina niya ay na-panga nga sa narinig dahil for the first time in 400 years may nagkamali. Isang maugong na 'ayieee' ang sunod niyang narinig habang siya ang kunwaring kinikilig.

"So, sino yung unang nagkamali this time?" echoserang tanong sa kanya ng kaibigang si Baekhyun na galing pa pinakadulong department nagpunta lang talaga para makichismis

"Hindi ko nga alam beshie. Baka yung hot kong kapitbahay na laging nakatitig sakin kapag lumalabas ako ng bahay. Feeling ko talaga type niya ako" kulang nalang humandusay siya sa sahig sa sobrang kilig kahit wala naman talaga siyang hot na kapitbahay puro gurang

"May utang ka saking chismis. Sige tapusin ko na trabaho ko. May date pa kami ni Chanyeol mamaya" sabay alis nito

"Enjoy beshie" 

"Ikaw din" 

Pabalik na sana siya sa pagtatype ng report sa kanyang computer ng padabog na nilagay ni Jongin sa kanyang desk ang isang post it note na kulay pink.. Bago pa siya makapagtanong ay nakalabas na ito ng opisina. 

“Rooftop. 7pm” nangunot ang noo niya nang mabasa ang nakasulat sa note

\---

Nag aagawan na ang liwanag at dilim ng magpasya siyang umakyat sa rooftop. Naguguluhan man ay pinagkatiwalaan niya ang kanyang kaibigan. 

Hindi naman siguro siya itutulak nito, jusko gusto pa niyang magka lovelife ng totoo.

~It's turning out just another day I took a shower and I went on my way~ 

Malayo palang ay rinig na niya ang isa sa paborito nilang kinakanta sa videoke ni Jongin. Sa pagkakataong iyon, iba ang dating sa kanya parang may meaning. Bigla bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

~I stopped there as usual had a coffee and pie –

When I turned to leave I couldn't believe my eyes~ 

Hindi siya makapaniwala ng marating niya ang rooftop. 

Puno ng ilaw ang paligid dahil sa mga mini candle na ibat ibang kulay. 

Ang nilalakaran niya ang puno ng rose’s petals na may pula at pink.

Napakaromantic ng lugar, napaluha siya sa galak. Gulat at hindi maipagkakailang kilig at saya ang nararamdaman niya. 

Sa araw araw nilang magkasama bakit di niya napansin? 

Marami na silang pinagsamahan pero bakit di niya napansin ang nararamdaman nito sa kanya? Manhid ba siya o magaling lang itong magtago?

~Standing there I didn't know what to say-

Without one touch we stood there face to face~ 

Gustong kumawala ng puso niya sa kaba ng magtama ang mga mata nila. 

Sa dulo ng pasilyo natagpuan niya ang taong nabigay ng saya at kilig sa araw ng mga puso. 

Napakagwapo nito sa suot na tuxedo, malaki ang ngiti nito pero halatang kinakabahan. 

Nasa ayos ang buhok nito na para bang ngayon lang aakyat ng ligaw. Sa kamay nito ay ang bouquet ng Tulips (paborito niyang bulaklak) na mas marami pa sa binigay niya sa sarili niya. 

"Hyung, alam kong nabigla kita pero kailangan ko ng matapat. Nagselos ako. Oo nagseselos ako dun sa nagpadala sayo ng bulaklak kaya mapapaamin ako ng wala sa oras" natawa siya dahil nagseselos ito sa taong di naman nag exist.

"Nacute-tan na ako sayo nung una tayong magkita sa coffee shop sa ibaba ng building tapos ngumiti ka pa sakin, kumusta naman yung puso ko diba? Hindi naman talaga ako naniniwala sa love at first sight pero nung makita kita nagbago yun. Kahit anti-social ako pinilit kong mapalapit sayo dahil gusto kitang makilala. Pansin mo naman siguro diba na wala akong pinapansin sa mga nagkakagusto sakin dahil hyung buong araw gusto ko sayo lang ako nakatingin" mamasa masa na ang mata nito pero ang gwapo pa din nito sa paningin niya

~And I was dying inside to hold you I couldn't believe what I felt for you~ 

"Hindi ko masabi sabi sayo hyung dahil nauunahan ako ng katorpehan. Natatakot ako na baka kapag nagtapat ako sayo hindi mo pala ako gusto at lumayo ka sakin. Di ko kaya yun hyung pero mas hindi ko kayang makita ka na may kasamang iba kaya't sumugal ako. Di bale na't matalo basta kung manalo man ako premyo naman ay yung puso mo" nagsimula na itong maglakad papalapit sa kanya 

~Dying inside, I was dying inside But I couldn't bring myself to touch you~ 

"Hyung, maiintindihan ko kung hindi ka pa handa. Maghihintay ako hanggang sa mabigyan mo ako ng puwang sa puso mo" nakayukong sabi nito 

~Standing there I didn't know what to say first time looked away when I whispered your name~

Tinakbo niya ang distansya nilang dalawa at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit. 

Mahinang hikbi ang kumawala sa kanya hindi dahil sa lungkot kundi dahil sa saya. 

Dahil sa wakas nakatagpo siya ng taong magpapasaya sa kanya hindi lang sa Valentines Day kundi sa araw araw. "Will you spend your Valentine’s Day with me forever?" tanong niya dito habang magkalapat ang kanilang noo

~And I was dying inside to hold you

I couldn't believe what I felt for you

Dying inside I was dying inside

But I couldn't bring myself to touch you~

**Author's Note:**

> I made this last Valentine's Day, pero wala pa akong AO3 nun LoL XD Though it will never be too late cause everyday is Valentine's Day!


End file.
